random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:When do you think SpongeBob started getting worse? (Poll)/@comment-3398859-20150203215853
Alright, now for a revamp of what I've said. Seasons 1-3 were pretty great overall. There were a few dud episodes, particularly "I Was a Teenage Gary", "Party Pooper Pants", and "The Great Snail Race". There also was some more meh episodes like "Neptune's Spatula" and "Krabby Land", but those episodes still had their moments. Truly, these seasons were particularly funny, so I am fine with how they are. Season 4 was still okay. The season started off surprisingly solid, that is, until "Good Neighbours" was released. That episode was a disaster, and while "Selling Out" was just average, "Funny Pants" was also pretty bad. "Dunces and Dragons", however, was a pretty great episode released afterwards, so that dud streak didn't last forever, though it did show that lower-quality episodes may be becoming more frequent. Season 4 continued to be like that, with many good episodes such as "Krusty Towers", "Wishing You Well", and "Bummer Vacation", though still having many bad episodes such as "Whale of a Birthday", "The Thing", and "Squid Wood". There was also some meh episodes like "Chimps Ahoy" as well. Season 5 was actually pretty similar, though its bad episodes were fairly worse, such as "Waiting", "To Love a Patty", and the infamous "Atlantis Squarepantis". However, once again, in contrast, it had really good episodes like "Roller Cowards", "Spy Buddies", and "Krabs a la Mode". This season also introduced the short episode format, though the only one that is too impressive in my opinion is "SpongeBob vs. the Patty Gadget" (though "The Krusty Plate" isn't too bad). Actually, though, I can't recall too many shorts past this season, so who knows. Season 6 was where it truly began to go downhill. Episodes such as "The Splinter" were beginning to be added, with some insufferable gross-out moments, as well as episodes that are bad in other senses such as "Truth or Square" and "Plankton's Regular". Good episodes were still around, such as "Krusty Road", "Suction Cup Symphony", and "Not Normal", but they were becoming more and more of a rarity. Seasons 7 and 8 followed this pattern, but with even worse episodes such as "A Day Without Tears", "Rodeo Daze", "Sentimental Sponge", "Pet Sitter Pat", and the ever so infamous "A Pal for Gary". I must digress, like every season, they had good episodes, like "I Heart Dancing", "The Bad Guy Club for Villains", "Planet of the Jellyfish", and "Hello Bikini Bottom!", but the bad episodes definitely outnumbered them, even if paired with the meh episodes. Luckily, though, Season 9 is becoming an improvement. Is it as great as the first three? Not quite. It still has episodes like "Squid Baby" and "Little Yellow Book" (my personal least favorite episode), but good episodes like "Plankton's Pet" and, depending on how you look at it, "Safe Deposit Krabs" are beginning to occur more often, and many of the other episodes are simply meh. It still isn't perfect, sure, but it may be on a start.